


From Start to Forever

by it_feels_legit (TracerFan)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anxiety, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Jane as Eventual Mum, Kat Needs Healing, Learning to Live in Modern Times, Mainly About the Beheaded Cousins, Starting the Girl Group, new start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracerFan/pseuds/it_feels_legit
Summary: A story about the rebirth and daily lives of the queens.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I’ll work on every now and then, so please don’t expect a lot. I don’t know if I’ll even be able to think up anything else to add to this.
> 
> I made this a lot harder on myself by starting straight from the beginning, since I have no idea how to eventually make them end living together. That’s my fault, though.
> 
> This work will not talk about the ladies in waiting. It’s not like they aren’t there; they are, but I can’t bother adding more people to the list of the nonexistent research I will not be doing.
> 
> A lot of the relationships at the start or anything brought up from the past will be based purely on other works. Please don’t make be read through six whole wiki articles. I’ll die.
> 
> I made them wear their colours in the beginning purely to make it easy to identify them without explicitly stating their names, but that will change after the introductions.

Katherine woke up with a start. She wasn’t expecting to be alive; after all, the last thing she remembered was the sound of a sword hitting its mark. Before she dared to open her eyes, she reached up to feel her neck. Everything felt... normal. She started to cry. She couldn’t believe she was alive, after everything that had happened.

“Hey... hey!” someone shook her. “It’s alright. You’re fine.”

Katherine opened her eyes and was surprised to see five others near her. Each of them were wearing different coloured outfits. The ones wearing green and yellow were staring daggers at one another, the one in blue was up on her feet surveying their surroundings, and the ones in white and red were sitting around her. This wasn’t where she was supposed to be executed. What had happened?

“Where am I?” Katherine asked through tears. “And why do I still have my head?”

The one in white answered her. “We don’t know where we are and how we got here. You were the last one to wake. Once you calm down, we’ll tell you what we’ve figured out so far.”

Katherine sat up and wiped her tears. She was fine and alive. She needed to calm down.

”Alright, tell me what you know,” Katherine muttered as she closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever was about to come next. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t what she was about to hear.

”Henry had six wives in total, which we all are one. After our deaths, we’ve apparently come back to life all together... and that’s about it. Everyone else has already done their introductions, so it’s your turn now,” the lady in white explained a little too quickly to be completely fine with what she said.

The gears turned in Katherines head, ignoring the obviously bizarre scenario she was just presented with. Six... queens... one which would be...

”Anna!” she shouted whilst she looked about. She didn’t recognize her friend among these people. Her face saddened as they all turned to look at her sudden outburst.

The lady in red took Katherine’s hands in her own. “I’m here,” she said. As a reply to the sudden shock on Katherine’s face, she explained, “We all seem to have been put in different bodies, but you and Anne seem to still have leftovers.”

Knowing exactly what Anna was referring to, her hands shot up to her neck. In her panic earlier, she did not notice the feeling of what surely was a visible scar on her neck. Tears started to run down her face as the memories from her last moments all came back at once. The night where she practiced laying her head down on a block; the looks of content on four men; the sneers from her family; the pain of a sword slicing through her neck, which felt like an eternity at the time.

Anna was quick to wrap her arms around Katherine. “Shhh... It’s alright now. You’re safe. They can’t get to you now,” she soothed, earning confused looks from all the others. With the exception of Anna and the third queen, every one of the queens only knew the ones directly before and after them personally; the later ones had only heard stories of the earlier ones. Even though there was a sixth queen, Anna was the only one that knew what Katherine had gone through, making her Katherine’s only lifeline at the moment.

Katherine’s sobs lasted several more minutes, which made the others start to genuinely get concerned for her. Just what had she been through? None of the others had woken up and started crying.

As soon as Katherine’s sobs turned into muffled whimpers, Anna lifted her head and turned to the others. “This is Katherine Howard, the fifth queen. I hope you understand the state she’s in currently,” Anna said slowly as Katherine opened an eye to look at the others’ expressions. They all nodded.

After a moment of silence, the queen in green was the next to speak. “Hi Katherine! I am...” she stopped when she saw Katherine flinch.

”Call her Kat,” Anna said, which vaguely explained Kat’s reaction.

The one in green nodded and continued very slowly. “Hello Kat,” she waited for any reaction and got none. She continued, “I’m Anne Boleyn, the second queen. I suffered the same fate as you. See?” Anne pointed to her neck.

Finally releasing Anna and turning to face Anne, Kat nodded. The tears had stopped, but the marks from them remained. She sat with her legs crossed a few feet from Anne and Anna directly behind her, ready for if anything else happened to Kat.

Suddenly, Anne’s face lit up. “Howard... Are you the daughter of Edmund Howard?” Anne quickly asked, forgetting her earlier carefulness.

Kat slowly nodded, not knowing where this question was going. Anne smiled brightly. “That means we’re cousins!” she shouted as she suddenly pulled Kat into a hug.

”What?” Kat asked, in shock at both the hug and the claim of cousins.

”We’re cousins!” Anne repeated excitedly. “I’m the daughter of your father’s sister!” she clarified.

Kat felt a hand rub her back in an attempt to comfort her, which certainly helped. Anne loosened her grip to look at Kat and gave a weak smile. “I’ll look out for you, okay?” she promised whilst squeezing Kat’s shoulders. Kat could only nod. Anne let go to give the others a chance to speak. The lady in white, whom Kat had forgotten was sitting next to her, went next.

”I’m Jane Seymour, the third queen. I died after giving birth to a son,” she said, fumbling with her hands.

”I’m Catherine of Aragon, the first queen. I would’ve been the last as well, if it wasn’t for a certain somebody,” the woman in yellow shot Anne a disapproving glance. Anne didn’t hear Aragon over her own excitement of meeting her cousin; she kept smiling at Kat, lost in her own world. Everyone, besides Anne, looked up at the lady in blue. She was off looking at their surroundings. It took a cough from Aragon to return her attention.

”Oh, I’m Catherine Parr,” she said, looking embarrassed. “Call me Cathy. I’m the survivor.” She continued to look about.

”And you already know me,” came a voice from behind Kat. Kat looked behind herself at Anna who rubbed her shoulders with a smile.

Anne finally broke from her trance to speak. “Well, I say we find out where we are,” she stood up. “Onwards!” she pointed ahead and started walking. She was headed towards the nearest building she could see. They had awoken in a forest with a single building visible above the tree line, so it made sense. Aragon followed with a huff whilst Jane and Cathy went silently.

“It’ll be okay,” Anna reassured. She stood up and reached a hand down. “I’ll hold your hand the entire time, and you can hide behind me if needed.”

Kat nodded and took Anna’s hand and stood up. She had to trust that Anna would keep her safe. Hand-in-hand, they caught up to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very formal speech. If you guys think it needs to change, just tell me and I’ll try to do better.
> 
> And no, there will be no romantic relationships. Kitty just needs her German safety net :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that the end of each chapter will be a transition. For example, I’m not going to write about them actually going through the forest, so I’m going to jump to a different scene. This can mean that chapters can either be very long or very short, depending on if the story needs to jump at some point.
> 
> I also forgot to add that I will happily accept criticism and feedback. I want to make this the best it can be :)

They were dropped off in front of a police station in London. The trip there hade been... interesting, to say the least. The man that took them there had been kind, but was expectantly confused at their situations. He had figured the best thing to do would be to drop them off at a police station to let a professional take care of it. He had grabbed his keys and turned on his car, which freaked all the queens out. He then grabbed his phone to look up the quickest route, which freaked the queens out even more when the GPS started talking. The man ignored their reactions and chocked it up to amnesia combined with confusion.

His car couldn’t fit all of the queens, so at least one would have to sit in the trunk. Anne was the first to claim that spot, but she was still hesitant to get in. After she got comfortable, she motioned to the others, who slowly got into the seats. Cathy decided to sit in the trunk with Anne. Aragon sat up at front, with Jane and Kat at the window seats; Anna was between them.

The man got in and buckled up, which prompted the queens to struggle to do the same thing. He patiently waited for some time until they were all good to go. He stepped on the gas, which made Anne screech as she lost her balance and fell from her seated position. Aragon rolled her eyes as Cathy giggled at Anne, who shot her a glare. Kat was frozen next to Anna, which seemed to be her go to panic response. Anna noticed this and pulled her into a sideways hug, whispering soothing words into her ear until she relaxed.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was relatively uneventful. The queens were in awe at the speed of the vehicle. When they reached the city, they couldn’t believe their eyes. They would’ve never expected London to turn into something so... magnificent. Anne had her face pressed against the glass of the car, while Parr’s eyes moved at such a speed to take everything she could in. Kat had started shivering at the sheer amount of people. It had been enough to just get into a tiny, closed space with a man, but if she got out of the car she could very well be carried off. She shrunk into Anna’s side as the queen held her tighter.

* * *

They had finally arrived at the police station. The man who brought them had found a parking space and motioned for them to follow him. The queens got out of the car. Katherine made sure to hold onto Anna’s hand tightly as to make sure she wouldn’t get taken, ducking behind Anna if a man got too close.

When they entered the building, the man told them to sit in the waiting room as he went up to the counter. He explained their situation to the officer as the officer gave them skeptical looks. Once he was done, the man gave them a little wave as he left the building. The queens were dumbfounded; he had just left them there.

”What do we do now?” Jane questioned as the officer came up to them.

”Okay,” he said after he coughed. “It seems you guys have a... situation. Before we do anything, we’ll need to get you all tested for amnesia and any other signs of mental alterations, along with any physical damage.”

”We don’t have amnesia,” Aragon crossed her arms and huffed.

The officer sighed and rubbed his temples; he had been done with this before he had even walked over here. “Well, we still need to check for physical damage. We’ll have someone drive you over to the hospital to get you tested,” the officer walked away to organize the escort.

The queens looked at each other. Kat looked awfully tired as she was resting on Anna’s shoulder, having been on edge since she woke up. Aragon was annoyed at what ever awful joke was going on. Parr was excited at all that she could possibly learn. Anne was just excited in general. Jane looked uncomfortable. Anna was worried about the girl on her shoulder, wondering if she could take anymore. Anna’s biggest concern was herself being separated from Kat; she knew that could break the girl. Sighing, she laid her head on Kat’s, rubbing her shoulder gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will get more of a personality as they go along. Even Anne has to be a “bit” shy at the start.
> 
> Also, the tenses of verbs change halfway through. Deal with it.

The queens were thankful for the bigger vehicle; the ambulance was much less crowded than the car. They were astounded more, though, at the futuristic equipment and weird looking weapons. They didn’t know if they were safe or in danger.

Kat returned to her statue-like state, glancing warily at everything around her. Aragon had to stop Anne from touching “literally every single thing possible.” Parr would’ve been just like Anne if not for actually having self-control. Anna hadn’t let go of Kat’s hand since the start, knowing how important it was to keep holding it.

Anna finally had a chance to make-up for her past mistakes.

* * *

The hospital was a mess. Being indoors made it seem worse for Kat than the crowd out in the street; you could always find an escape route if you were outside.

The queens seemed to be considered something called “medium priority.” That meant they had to wait until it was their turn to do god-knows-what. Sitting in the waiting room again was not fun at all. There were people with special looking limbs and devices. The queens were tremendously out of place. Kat and Anne, especially, kept feeling that people were staring at their necks, often rubbing them to make sure they were real.

Jane and Parr looked awfully sad whenever a person with a child walked past. Aragon looked like she was going to say something when a doctor finally came up to them.

”Alright, we’re going to have you all participate in individual testing to see exactly what’s going on,” he said.

”Individual?” 

The queens turned their heads at the squeak, landing on a pale looking Kat. She did not like the idea of going into a room alone with this man. Who knows what will happen to her?

Soon, she starts getting flashbacks.

Mannox, Dereham, Henry, Culpeper.

She had been alone with all of them.

Mannox, Dereham, Henry, Culpeper.

They always demanded “special” things from her.

Mannox, Dereham, Henry, Culpeper.

She wanted them to stop; she pleaded.

Mannox, Dereham, Henry, Culpeper.

They wouldn’t stop.

Mannox, Dereham, HeSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPPLEASESTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPIMBEGGINGYOUSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPTHISISNTRIGHTSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPQUITTOUCHINGMESTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPGETOFFSTOPSTOPSTO...

Kat clutches her head and falls to the floor. She squeezes her eyes shut and starts to struggle, kicking out and squirming about. She feels phantom hands all over her.

There’s more than usual... more than two.

Why is there more than two? Are they all here? Did they find her? Or are they different people? The men she passed in the street? The man with the car? The officer?

She sees them all in her mind, coming at her, lust in their eyes. She screams. It’s all she can do. She feels stiff, so she screams and screams and screams. She screams until she passes out, with a final vision of them all coming for her.

* * *

Katherine wakes up in a hospital bed. She feels drowsy, barely able to open her eyes. From what she can comprehend, she’s currently alone and hooked up to some machines. Not knowing what to do and afraid to tamper with the devices on/in her, she just lays there and waits for something to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters might or might not get longer. I just end them wherever feels like a good break.


End file.
